1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a filter, which may be used to filter particles of ion-exchange resin from an effluent discharged from an ion-exchange column, or for other purposes.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
As exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,006,478, U.S. Pat. No. 3,179,253, U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,552, U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,874, U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,566, U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,109, U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,042, U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,511, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,048, it is known for a device of similar character to comprise a hollow body, which may be a tee combined with an extension pipe connected to the tee, which in turn is connected in a pipeline. A filtering element, which is mounted within the body and the extension pipe, can be removed from the body and the extension pipe while the body and the extension pipe remain connected in the pipeline. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,566, a standard or conventional tee having respective threaded ends is disclosed.
Older references of related interest include U.S. Pat. No. 738,088, U.S. Pat. No. 852,584, U.S. Pat. No. 872,338, U.S. Pat. No. 983,352, U.S. Pat. No. 1,175,948, U.S. Pat. No. 1,223,299, U.S. Pat. No. 1,477,885, U.S. Pat. No. 1,511,726, U.S. Pat. No. 2,162,043, U.S. Pat. No. 2,363,009, U.S. Pat. No. 2,608,301, U.S. Pat. No. 2,657,805, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,722,316.
As exemplified in German Auslegeschrift No. 1,121,069, it is known for a device of similar character to be provided with transparent sights, which allow visual inspection of a fluid passing through the device. U.S. Pat. No. 2,935,194 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,681,562 disclose other devices having transparent sights for similar purposes.
As a matter of additional background and prior art, it is known for a filtering element to comprise a tube having a perforated portion, a screen having a smaller mesh and covering the perforated portion of the tube, and a strand being wound closely around the screen and cemented to the tube at each end of the screen.
Herein, except as required in a particular context, all references to tees are intended to refer not only to tees having orthogonal axes but also to laterals having oblique axes, crosses having similar orthogonal or oblique axes, and parts of similar character, such as side-outlet tees.